


Unshaven

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beards (Facial Hair), Bottom Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock didn't expect to find John with a beard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unshaven

Sherlock had his collar turned up against the chill. A month away from Baker Street. A month away from _John_. The drizzle was chill as he hurried for the door, looking forward to being back in his own flat, his own chair, and his own bed with John in it. He forced himself to slow his steps and open the door in as dignified a manner as possible with damp hair falling into his eyes.

At first he blinked that there was no John close by the fire, but then he heard the unmistakable sound of John fixing tea in the kitchen. Loosening his scarf, Sherlock turned and hung it and the jacket up, listening to the other man set down two cups and watching him.

Turning, Sherlock suddenly froze in place. He’d been gone three weeks. And apparently John had taken that time to grow a rather impressive beard. The doctor had always been the slightly scruffy sort that had a 5 o'clock shadow by three, but this… this was different.

Self-consciously, John scratched at it. “Er, they’re doing a no-shave thing at the clinic. The girls challenged me. I was going to shave it off before you got home.”

“Why would you do that?” Sherlock moved towards him, reaching out to cup his jaw.

“Well considering how much you hated the mustache…” John’s next words were lost in a deep kiss. The beard felt odd against his skin, but softer than the prickly scruff he usually ended up with.

John kissed him back with three weeks worth of longing, pulling him close. Sherlock moaned against his lips and started pushing at his clothes. John chuckled softly and pulled him towards the bedroom, stripping him with efficiency and pushing him back onto the bed.

Sherlock was already fully hard. John looked down at him as he finished removing his own trousers and pants. Slowly, teasing, John kissed up his calf and thighs, the hair of his beard tickling his skin in a way that made Sherlock moan softly and drop his head back, spreading himself wider.

People would often underestimate the amount of patience John Watson had. They all said he was crazy to put up with Sherlock, but he was the sort who could be infinitely patient when it came to those he loved and with things he truly wanted. It warmed Sherlock’s heart to know he was the object of this man’s affection. Three weeks of phone calls when he could, of waiting and desire, and now John was taking his time opening the lube and licking gently up his shaft.

Reaching down, Sherlock ran a hand through his lover’s hair. John looked up at him through thick blond eyelashes, steel colored eyes blown wide and dark with desire. He pressed a finger into him. Sherlock didn’t break eye contact until a second finger joined the first and he moaned loudly, tossing his head.

“Drama queen,” said John affectionately, nipping at his hip and making Sherlock writhe with pleasure.

“John…” moaned Sherlock, needy. Oh how he needed this. How had he ever thought he didn’t need this?

“I’m going to fuck you, Sherlock,” growled John, kissing up his sternum, again, the strange sensation of the beard against his skin. It sparked something... primal in a way. Teeth scraped against his throat and he moaned loudly, the fingers inside of him moving a little more insistently.

“Please,” moaned Sherlock, running his hands down the familiar topography of John’s back. A third finger joined in, then they pulled out, leaving him gasping and vulnerable while John slicked himself and lined himself up.

Breathing heavily, John worked his way inside, his thick cock spreading Sherlock wider. He pushed Sherlock’s knees up by his chest, pulling out to give a hard thrust that pulled a sharp cry from his lover. Sherlock’s world narrowed to the pleasure inside of him.

John’s hand cupped his cheek and he forced his eyes open. John leaned in to kiss him, tongue sliding deeper into his mouth as he moved a bit faster. The beard was both rough and soft against his face. It was marvelous. Sherlock’s hand came up to cradle the back of John’s neck, pulling him closer, if that were possible. John’s other hand pinned his free hand and he could feel his cock sliding sickly along the soft planes of John’s stomach.

There was a twist of John’s hips that made Sherlock pull back and turn his head to cry out again. He drove against Sherlock’s prostate, whispering in his ear just how much he’d missed him and how much he was enjoying this, the hairs tickling at his throat, praising Sherlock for being good for him. He bit down on the lobe of Sherlock’s ear and the detective came between them, groaning loudly.

John pinned both his hands and started thrusting faster, harder, chasing his own orgasm. Sherlock squeezed around him and John filled him quietly, letting go of Sherlock’s hand to grab his chin and turn his head to him so that he could kiss him again, soft pants into Sherlock’s mouth. 

Pulling away from the kiss, Sherlock rubbed his cheek against the beard. John chuckled. “I’m shaving it off in two days.”

“Well then, I shall enjoy it while it lasts.” Sherlock languidly kissed him again and sighed, content.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to beautifullyheeled. You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
